


Ass so fat I had to fuck his thighs

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Ass Play, Changing Rooms, Cock Tease, Condoms, Embarrassment, Groping, Hand Jobs, Kazuichi Souda is thicc, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Thighs, Voice Kink, light degration, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fuyuhiko just wanted to buy Kazuichi clothes, too bad Kazuichi's too fucking thicc.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40
Collections: Anonymous





	Ass so fat I had to fuck his thighs

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: I wrote this when I was very tired n horny so if this is sloppy writing please forgive me and my bad english!

"Hiko, babe, I don't need you to buy me anything! I appreciate it a shit ton but I mean come on! It's your money! Don't need to be wasting it now!" Kazuichi followed behind the shorter man.

Fuyuhiko just scoffed as if HE was offended that Souda even had the NERVE to speak about how he spends HIS OWN money.

Dragging him into a random store they began looking at the clothes, Souda looked nervous and to be completely honest he didn't know what to choose. He has his own style of course but it's the price of these clothes that make him feel nauseous.

See he usually uses hand-me-downs, thrifted and or gifted clothes. The price is so out of his own price range, just looking at these pants alone they're around $90, and for what?! The cool-ass pocket design???

"A-are you sure we can shop here?! Don't you think the pricing is a little much?" The pink-haired one nervously chuckles, he started to play with his own hands.

"Who cares about how much it costs, just choose something or I'm choosing for you." The smaller grunted, his hands were shoved in his pocket and his cheeks flushed a cute pink tint.

Souda nodded, staring back at the clothes; he started to think that letting his boyfriend choose would be a good idea.

"How about you choose for me?" 

"Fine."

Fuyuhiko stepped back a bit, he stared Souda up and down then grabbed random clothes he thought went together. Dragging him behind he blindly walked through aisles and grabbing the clothes off the shelves.

"Does he even know my size??" Souda thought to himself.

"Here. Try them on" the gangster shoved a pile of clothes into the taller arms.

"Holy shit,,, these are a lot of clothes,,," 

"Mkay, I'll try to be quick" 

Souda nervously walked into the changing room, hell it.was even nice in here. The mirror had fancy lights around them, the little seat was made with leather, the carpet was clean and even the lock on the door looked fancy.

A few minutes passed and Fuyuhiko was getting a bit impatient, gently he knocked on the changing room door.

"Hey? You good??" 

"F-fuck,,, this is embarrassing,,, I need help get in here" little grunts can be heard from the other side, a little click was heard and Fuyuhiko gently turned the knob.

He quietly closed the door behind him and locked it so no one could intrude. His face flushed red when he saw Souda's situation.

The poor mechanic was stuck, the pants he was trying ok n were stuck on his thighs and right under his ass. 

Fuyuhiko already knew some measurements would be off counting that he didn't even measure his boyfriend; he just went with what he saw. He shouldn't be getting turned on by this, he should be laughing but instead, he wanted to pounce the taller.

"S-shit, I guess I fucked up the sizing here" He stepped closer, Kazuichi's ass was too big for the pants, it wasn't a secret that his boyfriend had some killer hips. 

They were wide, his thighs were plush and his ass was out of this world. That means Kazuichi has to actually care about choosing pants, he can't just look at a pair of men's jeans and choose them, sometimes he needs to try them on and or adjust them himself when he gets home.

"S-Stop staring! You're making this more fucking embarrassing by just staring!" The pink-haired boy whined.

Fuyuhiko took another moment to just stare at his boyfriend's ass, which looked amazing; too bad the pants didn't fit; they would have sculpted his shape perfectly.

"Bullshit here let me help '' Fuyuhiko gripped the waistband of the pants, instead of pulling down tho he pulled up causing Souda to let out a gasp.

"You idiot! I want them off not on!! They won’t fit anyway!!" He whisper-yelled in the smaller ear, another yank went up making him gasp again, leaning forward and gripping the smaller shoulders for support he almost fell over.

"Stop it already! They're going to rip!!"

This went on for about 20 more seconds, finally, Fuyuhiko stopped trying to get them to work and he started to chuckle to himself. Kazuichi on the other hand could die from embarrassment, his face was red and his grip on the other’s shoulders loosened.

"What? I ask you for help and now you're laughing at me." Souda pouted, he started to shimmy the pants down his thighs. 

"It's not funny. Ok well, maybe just a little bit. I will admit though it's kind of hot." Fuyuhiko slapped his hands to his boyfriend's ass, squeezing the soft flesh Souda gasped harshly and bit his lip.

"N-not here damn it-" 

"I sometimes forget what a lucky man I am" The smaller smirks kneading Souda's ass in his small hands, he swears he could just play with it for hours. (Which he has done before)

"It's almost as if you only like me for my ass." Souda groaned, he bit his lip to stop any moans from escaping.

"Look babe, your ass is fat n all but I'm with you for way more than your body. I tell you all the damn time. Why? do I have to fuck your brains out for you to understand? Or do you want me to give you money? Want to go some cute stupid dates or what do I do to prove my love to you?" 

"F-fuck Hiko-" Now things were getting spicy, Souda finally let a small moan escape his lips. 

Both their faces were red and Fuyuhiko was still playing and teasing the mechanic. He gently jiggled his ass cheeks and slapped them, unfortunately, he couldn't spank him as he did back home since they were in a changing room in a public store but he did know one thing he could do.

He finally let go, grabbing the waistband he basically tore them off Souda, the pants ended up tearing but he just tossed them aside.

"FUYUHIKO?! Now I have to pay for them-"

"Shut up idiot I already said I would. Now come on be a good bitch and stay quiet."

Souda's face flushed and he started to feel butterflies in his stomach, oh how he loved being told what to do. 

Fuyuhiko was quick to mess with his own belt, he undid the buckle along with his pant fly and button dragging down the pants along with his underwear, his cock sprang free dripping precum.

"W-we can’t do this here babe- We're in public for fuck sakes!"

"I know how loud you are that's why I'm going to fuck your thighs." His own hand gently stroked his cock and he watched a shiver go down his boyfriend’s body.

Nothing was said, just Souda turning around and bending over against the little chair in the dressing room.

"Make it quick and there are condoms in my jumpsuit pocket..."

"Why? Ya wanted to fuck in public or something?" Fuyuhiko bent across his boyfriend back to reach the jumpsuit. He dug into the pocket feeling the wrapper, he snatched two of them and started to put one on himself.

"Maybe. Look I'm down for talking kinks and shit but can we talk about it when we get back home? Ya know where no one will be able to hear??"

"Psh no one's even around. Well, what we know of anyway. Besides I think getting caught turns you on, you wouldn't be bent over like a bitch if it didn't."

Finally, with the condom on he slid Souda's underwear off and pressed his cock against his ass. He bent him over, wrapping the other condom around Souda's dick stealing a few strokes.

"Y-you said thighs!"

"I'm still doing your thighs, just teasing you for when we get home. And we don't want to make a goddamn mess in here."

He grabbed the other cheeks and spread them just enough so that his dick fit in between them. He started to slowly trust in between them a bit sad he couldn’t exactly fuck him, thank god the condom was wet enough not to get stuck or slide off.

Souda gripped his jumper and his breathing became small and shaky. 

"Fuck- I can’t wait to get home.

Gonna make sure you're filled to the brim with my cum, I wanna paint your ass with it, look so beautiful." Fuyuhiko groaned, he bit his lip and started to thrust faster. 

"I want to take more pictures of your pretty face staring at your leaking hole. You look so pretty all tired after I fill you up."

"H-hiko-"

"Think about how cute you look when you cum, your eyeliner all smudged from the tears and your panting like a bitch. Ass up face down. My cum dripped down your leg and your stomach is full of nothing but my seed."

He pulled his dick out and pushed the other thighs together, he placed just the tip in between them. His dick wasn't that far from the other’s hole but he can't risk getting caught from how loud the mechanic can be.

"Please sir, fuck- fuck my thighs I need it so bad please" Souda whimpered, he wiggled his ass and arched his back asking for more.

"Needy bitch whining like a fucking 2 dollar hooker, but you're worth more than that huh? You sound like a pornstar when I fuck you" Slowly he started to pump the others dick syncing up with his thrusts in between the soft pillowy thighs.

Souda wanted more, it was almost painful how much he needed his boyfriend’s cock in his ass but they needed to stay quiet and he needed to be able to walk out of the store. They were basically whispering in the dressing room but it was loud enough to get heated. He hadn't realized his own reflection in the mirror beside them, he stared at himself; his eyeliner already smudged because of his tears.

His face flushed red and he was panting like a bitch in heat. His ass jiggled with every thrust in between his thighs and the look on Fuyuhiko's face turned him on even more.

The gangster's eyes were focused on his whole body, eyebrows furrowed, face red, his hands gripped his hips and they were bound to leave bruises. 

Souda had to put a hand over his own mouth and bite down when he started to feel the need of release.

Fuyuhiko trusted faster and harder and his hand played with his dick, a pool of pleasure was sitting in Souda's abdomen ready to fall.

"F-fuck even your thighs do the fucking job, almost fate for you for you to be my slut." He growled low trying to be quieter.

"I-I can’t hold it babe I'm gonna c- f-fuck!" Souda bit his hand hard, a muffled moan escaped his lips. 

Fuyuhiko also came, the condoms now filled and Souda was still a mess. His eyeliner smudged and he was still bent over, legs were twitching and he still wanted more.

"C-can we go home? I can't fucking wait any longer baby I can't I need you please" His whining went straight back to Fuyuhiko's dick.

"Shut up- quit talking like that, wait till we get home" he slid the now filled condom off and tied it, he grabbed his own underwear and pants back up and zipped the fly.

He waited for Souda to get ready too, unfortunately, his eyeliner did smudge and his hair is a bit messy, his face has that "I just had sex but still horny for more" face.

"What the fuck do we do with the condoms? There's no trash in here." Souda questioned tying his own condom, the shorter looked at him.

"You figure it out, I just know I'm not gonna fucking hang on to them"

"Not fair"


End file.
